El duelo más corto
by Starshine Crystal
Summary: Es un día cualquiera en Hogwarts...., pero no para Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué consecuencias traerá su comportamiento? ¿Qué pasa cuando uno no puede fingir más?


Notas de la Autora:

                              Hola d nuevo!!!! Pues… este fic va dedicado enteramente a mi amiga Ara (aka tomoe3, lean sus fics q son muy buenos!!!). Eres muy dulce chica!! Espero recibir pronto el último capitulo de Laberinto (y después podrías publicarlo… Está tan genial!!) Bueno, ahora ya los dejo con el fic, perdonen si es muy malo .___. En fin, me voy a ver Los Rugrats Crecidos d nuevo!! Están dando la maratón ^//.//^ Byes!!

**Disclaimer****:** Harry, Draco y el resto de los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad d J.K. Rowling, la Aol-Time-Warner, y todas esas editoriales de las que no recuerdo el nombre. Este fic no tiene fines lucros….. ZzzZZzzZZ. Eh??, es que me había dormido con tanta nota ^^UUU

**Advertencia:** Este fic tiene contenido slash (yaoi, relación hombre/hombre), aunq bastante leve. Homofobicos absténganse.

***************************************************************************************************

El duelo más corto

Esa mañana ya había despertado con una sensación especial. Estaba eufórico, emocionado. Me sentía más grande, valiente y fuerte que nunca. Hubiera jurado que no había barreras para mí en este mundo, que podría hacer lo que quisiera.

            Ese día paseé por el castillo como si fuera su dueño. Recorrí todos los pasillos, doblé todas las esquinas, pisé casa escalón. Y todo lo hice actuando como un rey.

            Era inevitable que con esa actitud Potter no quisiera detenerme. Allí, en un corredor cualquiera, nos cruzamos. Una mirada desafiante, unas palabras llenas de rencor. El odio patente en el aire, pero intangible al mismo tiempo.

            De mi boca un insulto, de la suya un reto. Nuestro traslado a los terrenos, junto con una parva de espectadores, esos pobre alumnos infelices que venían a regodearse con los problemas ajenos.

            Los profesores corriendo hacia donde estábamos; preguntando que planeábamos hacer. Los demás, que les explicaron; que los convencieron para que ese fuera un duelo oficial, aunque sin la posibilidad de muerte.

            El profesor Snape a un lado nuestro. Él enfrente mío, en la misma pose reverencial que yo. Dos medias vueltas, y a caminar para atrás! Alejándose del otro…

            Otros dos giros. Ahora estábamos frente a frente, ese cabeza rajada y yo. Nada se interponía entre nosotros, nada, excepto nosotros mismos.

            La tensión era tal que el aire podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Ellos expectantes, impacientes, nosotros con las miradas bajas, acobardados. Una chispa de sentimiento latió en el aire; la señal para aceptar la realidad. Un bache en nuestra perfecta enemistad, y sólo él y yo nos dábamos cuenta.

            Levanté la vista al fin, con la certeza de que un poco más adelante mío, el Gryffindor hacía lo mismo. Fue una conexión entre corazones, almas cantando a un mismo son, tejiendo el mismo tapiz. Entrelazándose como dos hiedras, dos ramas de distintos rosales decididas a compartir las espinas.

            Fue un minuto para mirarlo, uno para que me mirara, y uno para besarnos. Allí, frente a todos, la pasión ganó a la razón, el corazón a la mente, la desesperación a la prudencia. Allí, en medio de la gente, de personas frías y lejanas, tiramos todo atrás, y sólo el deseo persistió.

            Allí, en los terrenos de Hogwarts, fueron tres minutos para amarnos. Y luego; sufrir…

***************************************************************************************************

Notas de la Autora (nuevamente):

                                                   Ok, espero q les haya gustado, aunq es malísimo y super cortito!!!!! Por si alguien no entendió, aclaro q al final, cuando dice "Y luego; sufrir…", Draco se  refiere tanto al castigo de los profesores, como a la reacción de la gente. Mmm, no se mueren por saber que les pasará??..... No, no habrá continuación ahora, ni nunca probablemente. Lo siento, pero quiero terminar otros fics, antes de embarcarme en proyectos nuevos, aún cuando sean sólo d dos o tres capitulos. See you all!! I love you!! Dejen reviews, pleeeease!!

Starshine Crystal


End file.
